The invention relates to a wind stop device, in particular, for convertible vehicles, comprising a wind blocker rising above a belt line of a body, and a cover connected to the wind blocker for an area, located behind the wind blocker in relation to a direction of travel, of a passenger compartment opening of the body.
Such wind stop devices are known from the prior art. Herein at least the wind blocker is either not made of air-permeable material or partially made of air-permeable material.
The object underlying the invention is to improve a wind stop device of the generic kind with respect to its optimum effect, i.e., the prevention of draft in a passenger compartment area located in front of the wind blocker.